The Dress Model (A FT Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: A oneshot where Team Natsu got a dress as a reward from a mission. No one knows what to do with it until a certain Fire Dragon Slayer gives an interesting idea.
**Hey everyone! I'm here with a Fairy Tail oneshot! I hope you like it! It's not particularly long but I hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Xxx_**

The Dress Model (A Fairy Tail Oneshot)

~Emojimojo~

 ** _Xxx_**

"So, what do we do with it?" asked Gray as Team Natsu eyed the white dress lying on Lucy's bed. Don't ask why, but after a mission, their supposed reward was this fancy dress. And everyone decided to figure out what to do with it at Lucy's apartment.

"First question that should be addressed- why is everyone in my room?!" Lucy exclaimed as tick marks appeared on her head.

"Lushi, keep frowning and yelling like that and you'll become even uglier than you already are," Happy stated as he floated above her. Everyone nodded with agreement.

"You darn cat! Come here!" she shouted as she ran around trying to catch him.

"But on a serious note, what do we do with this dress?" asked Gray again.

"Mmm, maybe Lucy could have it," Erza offered.

"Heck no!" shouted the blonde mage as she gave up on grabbing Happy.

"Why not? It may suit you," Natsu told her. She blushed slightly but shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I vowed never to wear dresses like this ever again. Only on certain occasions," Lucy commented as she looked away from the group. They realized the reason behind it then slowly looked down.

"Right," they said as the awkward atmosphere built up. However, leave it to a dense idiot to break it up.

"Maybe Gray could wear it!" Natsu shouted with an evil cackle.

"Heck no Pyro Freak!" shouted the dark-haired male.

"Hmmm, maybe he can. Alright Gray, dress up! You'll be the dress model!" exclaimed Erza with a demanding tone.

"Huh?! You can't be serious Erza!" shouted the poor Ice Mage.

A dark glint flashed through Erza's eyes and Gray took cover behind Lucy.

"Lucy, tell them no!" pleaded Gray.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stripped then," Lucy teased.

"What?!" exclaimed the poor male as he glanced down at his now naked self with only boxers on. "How in Earthland did that happen?!"

"I will _never_ get used to your stripping habit," Lucy mumbled as she face-palmed.

"Lucy please! You're the only sane one here!" begged Gray. "Tell them to put it on Natsu!"

"Me?! No way! It was decided it'd be on you!" Natsu fought back.

"Can it Fire Brains and _you_ put the stinkin dress on!" Gray shot back.

"What did you say Ice Princess?!" hissed Natsu as they head butted.

"No fighting in my room!" Lucy shouted as she tried to get in between them.

Suddenly a dark aura appeared above them all. "Are you two fighting again?" Erza demanded as her demonic form took over. Natsu and Gray latched onto Lucy as protection.

"N-no ma'am," they stammered.

"Good," Erza said as she backed off then grabbed Gray. "Come with me," she commanded as she grabbed the dress and Gray and dragged both to the bathroom.

"Noooo!" cried Gray as the door was slammed shut. Lucy sweat dropped.

"I-is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I don't know if anyone told you but us three used to take baths together so it's no problem to this day," Natsu explained.

Lucy fell to the floor in shock. "That's a _huge_ problem Natsu! When you were kids is understandable but now?! That's just plain wrong," she told him as she stood up shakily.

"Why? There's nothing different to me. I've even seen you naked before," he told her casually.

Lucy blushed and turned red with rage. "That's because you're a pervert!" she shouted as she bopped him on the head.

"Don't put me in the same category as Ice for Brains," Natsu grumbled as he rubbed his head. Lucy just huffed and turned around from him.

"Whatever," she said.

Just then, the door to her bathroom opened and Erza came out with a lifeless Gray in her arms. Of course he wasn't really lifeless but one could see his soul coming out of his mouth. She dropped him in the middle of Lucy's living room.

Nobody said anything and just stared at Gray in the dress. Suddenly, Natsu busted out laughing with tears streaming down his face. He had his hand on his belly while his other one pointed at Gray who was on the floor on his hands and knees. His eyes were empty with shock that he was actually in a frilly white dress. Tears streamed down his cheeks in mortification.

Lucy was standing by Natsu. She was laughing as well but tried to stifle it by covering her mouth with her hand. It was futile though because she was shaking with laugher while pink coated her cheeks. Her arm was over her belly as she laughed.

"Mmmmm, Lucy, do you have any hair accessories?" asked Erza as she whirled around to face Lucy.

"Um, sure one second," Lucy managed to wheeze out as she disappeared in her bathroom. She came back out with a big pink flower accessory.

She gave it to Erza who bent over towards Gray and pinned it in his hair by his ear. "There we go. That's a perfect finish. It was a little challenging getting him in the dress but it all worked out in the end. Suits you perfectly," Erza said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Why me?" Gray was chanting under his breath. "What did I do to deserve this?" he continued to question.

Erza stared a bit longer then took out a camera lacrima. "For memories," she said as she held it in front of her. "Everyone, smile!" she said but the three others were too busy to pay attention. Natsu and Lucy were still laughing while Gray was in his own world of self-pity. Erza shrugged and positioned the lacrima to take a picture. She held up two fingers for a 'peace' sign before snapping the picture.

She smiled as she looked at the finish product. "Perfect. I should send this to Sorcerer's Weekly as our Team Natsu picture. Jason said he was looking for one," Erza said to no one in particular.

"Don't you dare Erza!" Gray suddenly shouted as he reached out to grab it from her hand.

However, he missed and fell flat on his face, earning another burst of laughter from Natsu and a giggle from Lucy.

"I…HATE YOU GUYS!" wailed the Ice Mage before he stood up and rushed out of the room in a dramatic manner with the dress raised up by his hands.

"Tell me Erza, did Jason really want a picture of Team Natsu?" asked Lucy after she got rid of her laughing fit.

"Mmm, yes and no. What he really wanted was a picture of one of us girls in a dress to see who was best suited for being a dress model. I guess that's why we got that dress as a reward. But I don't do well with frilly dress and since you can't necessarily wear them anymore, Natsu gave the brilliant idea of having Gray try it on. He is indeed a great dress model," Erza answered.

Lucy sweat dropped as Natsu howled over with laughter. "I-I had n-no idea!" he laughed out.

Erza frowned. "You didn't? Well then, let's get you in one of Lucy's old dresses so I can send it to Jason to pick the best one," Erza said as she started to move closer to Natsu. His laughing immediately stopped and he sweat-dropped.

"U-uh I…I think Gray is the best one. N-no need for me," he stammered as he began backing away.

"Come on Natsu," Erza beckoned as she continued to advance.

"N-noooo!" cried out Natsu as he ran from her. However, it was futile since she caught him and dragged him off with his sounds of wailing falling mute the further they went.

Lucy blinked in confusion. What…just happened? "Wait, did she say _my_ dresses?! Erza no!" she shouted as she ran after the two.

Happy chuckled as he flew from the kitchen with a fish in his paw. "And that is how to get Gray and Natsu to shut up. Make them dress models," he said as he covered his mouth and laughed.

 ** _Xxx_**

 **Alright guys! This is my short Fairy Tail oneshot for you! It was inspired by the cover picture for this story xD I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me feedback/reviews on your thought/s of this oneshot! I'd greatly appreciate it! Also, if you'd like more oneshots like this, give me a follow/favorite to be notified of any future updates!**

 **Whale, thanks so much for reading and I'll see y'all later! Take care and have a great day/night!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


End file.
